everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Xavier Cheri
Xavier Cheri is the son of Prince Darling from the French fairy tale by the same name by Jeanne-Marie Leprince de Beaumont. Info Name: Xavier Chéri Age: 15 Parent's Story: Prince Darling Roommate: Felix Oeillet Alignment: Rebel Secret Heart's Desire: To treat everyone with respect. My "Magic" Touch: It's not a good one...I have a ring that pricks me whenever I do bad. Storybook Romance Status: I am dating Katharina Jäger. She's so nice to me. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I get pretty explosive when I'm angry, but that means that the ring gives me a lot of pain. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I love to be nice to animals. Least Favorite Subject: Home Evilnomics. I'm not evil! Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Felix. He's so understanding of how I feel. Character Appearance Xavier is above average height, with long blond hair and teal eyes. He wears a green shirt over a black shirt, green capris, and green shoes. Sometimes he wears a white rabbit scarf. He has a gold ring on one of his fingers. Personality Xavier is very meek and timid, but he also has an explosive temper and is easily angered. He cries frequently, especially after he's had a meltdown. He tries his best to hide from other people. Biography Hello...my name is Xavier Cheri. I'm a bit shy, and I don't like to talk much, but I'll tell you. My father is Prince Darling. He was the son of a widowed king. The king found a white rabbit in the wood, took it home, and treated it well. The rabbit was actually the Fairy of Truth. The king wanted to insure that Dad was a good person, but the fairy said she could not change his personality, though she could give him advice. Dad received a ring that would prick him whenever he did bad. Dad became king later on, and listened to the fairy's advice. But one day, he became frustrated from not finding anything during a hunt, and when his dog came for him, he told it to go away. Then he kicked the poor dog. The ring pricked him, and a voice scolded him. He felt sad about it. But his behavior got worse, and he threw the ring aside. He became a wicked young man. Eventually, he fell in love with the shepherdess Celia and tried to force her to marry him. She refused, and he shut her in prison. When she vanished, he imprisoned his tutor Suilman for freeing her. The Fairy of Truth became furious with Dad and turned him into a monster, and he was captured. He saw that Suilman was crowned king, and he said that Prince Darling would return eventually. Dad realized the error of his ways, and decided to change. He saved his keeper from a fatal accident, and was turned into a dog. He was taken in by the king and was given a dinner roll, which he gave to a girl who was starving. He was turned into a dove and set out to find Celia. He found her with a hermit. When he perched on Celia, she declared how much she loved it, and Dad confessed his love, and became human again. He begged Celia for forgiveness. The hermit, who was actually the Fairy of Truth, said that Celia had always loved him, but not his behavior. Dad was forgiven and restored to his throne, and he married Celia. Dad has become a much nicer person, especially since he became a father. He wears his gold ring. I am his only child. My parents love me very much, and I love them. They have sent me to Ever After High. Over here I'm not popular at all, and I'm bullied a lot. I've been diagnosed with autism not too long ago, and it causes a lot of problems for me. But I have an autistic roommate, which makes me more comfortable about it. I have some anger issues - when angry, I will give in to rage and have meltdowns. It's part of my disability - and a part that I really don't like since people make fun of me for it. Sometimes I'll say things that I don't mean or use profanity. But normally I'm very soft-spoken. I tend to cry a lot. I do not like my destiny because I want to be nice from the get-go - I'd rather run and hide from my destiny than take it. I am a Rebel through and through. I am friends with Lizzie Hearts and I can relate to her. She wants to nice and quiet too. I know her orders for beheadings aren't meant to be taken seriously. She's never actually told me this, but I am aware of this because she's a lot nicer when you talk to her in person. It's not easy when a lot of kids are afraid of you. People are afraid of me when I have meltdowns. The Fairy of Truth has promised to watch over me, and I'm glad she does, for she is really nice. Trivia *Xavier owns a pet female white rabbit named Gentille. *Xavier's surname, Cheri, refers to his father, who is called Prince Cheri in French. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Bryce Papenbrook. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:Prince Darling Category:French